Inalcanzable
by yomihime.dalian.9
Summary: Tan fría, que oculta su dulzura; tan perfecta, que oculta todos sus errores; tan dura, que oculta sus tristezas: Esa es la coraza que ella ha construido alrededor. Es simplemente inalcanzable, no deja que nadie entre, solo cierra su puerta en las narices de todos; pero es todo lo que yo alguna vez quise... pensé que no existía, ahora se presenta ella y destruye todos mis esquemas.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Los personajes de la Serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, esta es una simple adaptación; cuyo trama es de mi propia autoría..

Chapter 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Me encuentro parado en medio de la sala de la casa de Yamasaki, en una de sus tantas fiestas; claro que Eriol y yo solo vamos para buscar algo de diversión esta noche, pero él se fue hace rato después de ver cómo Michelle, la amiga de todos en la facultad, movía su tremendo trasero al frente de él haciendo una clara "indirecta".

Ahora me encuentro solo en la sala, recibiendo miradas lascivas de varias tipas de mi facultad, pero no me acostaré con ellas, porque uno de mis lemas es: "No tener a una misma mujer, más de una vez en mi cama", por miedo a que piensen que quiero algo más con ellas... ¿acaso no entienden que la vida no es como sus estúpidas novelas? ¿No entienden que solo las quiero para que me den algo de diversión y punto?... No quiero tener algo serio con ellas, no quiero tener algo serio con ninguna mujer, simplemente no creo en la estúpida cursilería del amor... No creo y punto.

Me llena de rabia, cuando piensan que si busco follar con ellas es porque las quiero... no puedo contar las veces en las que me han preguntado eso después de tener sexo, en primer lugar no dije nada de eso cuando las invité a la parte trasera de mi auto, ellas fueron las que aceptaron, ellas fueron las que se abrieron de piernas al verme...

Sí, esa es mi filosofía, esa es la filosofía de Shaoran Li.

Me siento en el sofá de esa tremenda sala, tomando una lata de cerveza que cogí de la mesa. Una tipa rápidamente se sienta a mi lado, no la reconozco.

-Hola- trata de decirme con voz sensual, cogiendo con una de sus manos mi entrepierna.

-¿Qué?- aparto su garra de mi pierna.

-Soy Lisette, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez?- otra vez su insoportable voz de pito.

-Lisette... uhmmmmm lamentablemente ese nombre no está en mi memoria- digo la verdad.

-¿No te acuerdas de las mujeres con las que pasas la noche?- la miro con burla, al ver fruncir su ceño.

-Te digo por experiencia propia, que acordarme de ello me parece algo totalmente sin importancia; me las follo... ok, pero para qué me voy a acordar si ya no lo voy a hacer más- explico por enésima vez, a la enésima mujer.

-¿Qué?- frunce más y más el ceño.

-Como lo escuchaste o ¿es que estás sorda?- me burlo de ella.

-Solo me acosté contigo hace una semana, hasta el más idiota se acordaría de mí- ya empieza con los insultos.

-Bueno, si los idiotas se acuerdan de ti, los inteligentes nos olvidamos de ti... eres alguien sin importancia para mí y lamentablemente por ser una zorra ningún hombre te recordará- soy sincero.

-¿Qué? ¿Zorra?... fíjate que gracias a mí la pasaste bien aquella noche, deberías agradecerme que te quiera dar el privilegio de hacerlo otra vez- se vanagloria ella misma.

-¿Privilegio? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, si te follé fue porque me dio la gana no porque estuvieras buena, métetelo en la cabeza- me carcajeo en su cara.

-¿Así que te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve, Li? Jajaja qué perro- torpemente trata de dejarme en ridículo.

-Sí, tienes razón; por eso me acosté contigo... fuiste lo único que vi que se movía, peor es nada ¿no?- su rostro se pone lo más rojo posible.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- se levanta del sillón y sale enfurecida de la fiesta.

Yo solo me río al verla ir, me causa gracia este tipo de sucesos. Alguien me empuja y casi me caigo del sillón.

-¡Qué mierda!- grito.

-¡Qué lindas palabras salen de tu boca, hermano!- Maldito Eriol...

-No jodas, Hiraguizawa- este tipo, por mucho que sea mi mejor amigo, ¡No lo soporto¡

-Gracias por el cariño- me muestra nuevamente, su insoportable sarcasmo.

-¿Conseguiste tirártela?- me refiero a Michelle.

-Ya la tengo en el auto, le dije que iba a pasar por ti para un trío ¿quieres?- lo escucho carcajear en mi cara.

-No jodas, a Michelle me la tiré hace mucho tiempo, y tú sabes que...- me interrumpe.

-"No tendrás a una misma mujer, dos veces en tu cama"- me sigue, rodando sus ojos- sé que no quieres que las tipas que te tiras se hagan ilusiones, pero...

-No quiero embarrarme mucho con la basura, Eriol- lo miro seriamente.

-¿Con la basura?... por favor, son mujeres nada más- me empieza a sermonear nuevamente.

- Una mujer tan fácil, no debería ser llamada mujer... una verdadera mujer se hace a respetar y no abre las piernas al primer hombre que se les aparezca, aunque creo que una mujer así ya no existe -le digo pausadamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué te acuestas con ellas?- me pregunta.

-Para que luego cuando vengan a rogarme para que me las tire de nuevo, sepan que ningún hombre las respetará; y yo soy uno de ellos- primera vez que le cuento mi plan secreto a alguien.

Eriol se quedó mudo, solo mirándome fijamente y luego me sonrió.

-Parece ser que no tienes un mal plan- me sonríe torcidamente- pero antes que todo, la protección.

-jajaja no voy a decir que el sexo es un asco, es puro placer y nada más, de paso les enseño su tremenda verdad; y sabes perfectamente que la verdad duele- le sigo explicando.

-Bueno, bueno, yo me voy yendo... no quiero que la tipa en mi carro se me enfríe, nos vemos mañana en la facultad, chao- sale corriendo del salón.

-¡Espera!- grito, rogando porque me escuche sobre el tremendo ruido.

-¿Qué pasa?- aparece por mi lado.

-Antes de irte, necesito que me señales a una chica que no me haya tirado- le pido.

Lo veo, mirarme seriamente mientras frunce el ceño.

-Que yo me acuerde de la mayoría de las tipas que te tiras, no quiere decir que tenga que ayudarte en este tipo de cosas- me mira secamente.

Lo miro suplicante.

-Ok, ok, a ver...- mira hacia la el centro de la sala, donde varias chicas están bailando- uhmmm esto está difícil uhmmmm- sigue mirando, necesitaba hacerlo, porque sinceramente no me acuerdo la cara de las chicas con las que me acuesto- Ya encontré una, por fin.

-Ella- me dice señalando a una morena alta, con un vestido extremadamente corto.

-¿La morena?- le pregunto.

-Sí, es Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las únicas que te falta follar- me informa.

-Es...- trato de preguntar.

-¿Si es fácil?... sí, se acuesta con un tipo cada semana; se va a servir con plato y todo, ya que hace como una hora que te está mirando y tú ni puñetero caso le haces- me sonríe burlonamente.

-Interesante- sonrío socarronamente.

-Bueno... bueno yo me tengo que ir con Michelle, te cuento los detalles mañana- me dice- y como te dije antes... La protección es lo más importante.

-No necesitas contarme nada de eso; de Michelle ya me lo sé todo y por la protección no te preocupes- le digo sacando 3 condones de mi bolsillo trasero, mirándolo socarronamente- y por si acaso no está tan buena como parece- coloco las dos manos en mi pecho- no son reales...

-Cállate- me mira rojo de la furia- yo tendría que haberlo averiguado... uhmmm igual me la tiraré, ya me dieron ganas.

Me frunce el ceño y se dirige a la salida.

Centro mi mirada nuevamente en la tipa llamada Daidouji... uhmm tiene buen cuerpo, no está nada mal...

La observo bailar por unos minutos, sabe que la miro... lo sé porque me ha dado la espalda y contonea su trasero, mirándome lascivamente.

Me acerco con paso decidido hacia la pista de baile, como me está dando la espalda, la tomo de la cintura la pego hacia mí y doy unos cuantos besos en su cuello.

-Ya era hora, Li...- lo escucho parlotear- me has dejado deseándote por mucho tiempo, ya era hora a que vinieras por mí; soy unas pocas de las que faltan.

-Ya lo estabas pronosticando, eh- me río, pasándole mi lengua por su nuca, la siento estremecer- pues ha llegado la hora, ¿Estás lista?

-Siempre lo he estado- suena su voz desagradablemente segura- sé que solo será una vez, tendré que aprovecharlo.

Salimos de la fiesta y nos dirigimos a mi auto, ella ingresa al asiento del copiloto y como para provocarme alza un poco su ya corto y ceñido vestido, dejándome ver su ropa interior desde mi asiento.

-¿Provocación?- me burlo, alzando mis cejas- no pensé que fueras de ese tipo.

-Se decía la verdad entonces... cuando me dijeron que no sabías tratar una mujer- coloca su mano en mi entrepierna y la aprieta, gesto que logra excitarme- pero no te preocupes, eso me tiene sin cuidado... lo único que quiero es que me folles hoy día, nada más.

-Eres directa, supongo que no cometerás la tontería de preguntarme si te amo después de tener sexo ¿no?- pregunto, mirándola con gesto burlón.

Se ríe exageradamente y me mira como si estuviera loco.

-¿Es una broma, no?- mira un bulto en mi pantalón- ¿Ganas? Uhmmm, vamos a mi casa.

Enciendo mi auto y parto de la fiesta.

-Dime por dónde queda- la miro.

-Yo te aviso- coloca su pierna sobre la mía y comienza a lamer mi cuello.

* * *

Finalmente terminamos haciéndolo en la parte trasera de mi auto, frente a su casa...

Salgo de ella y me saco el condón del pene, abro la ventanilla y pretendo aventarlo por la ventana pero ella me detiene, quitándome el condón de la mano.

La miro confundido.

-¿Qué pretendes?- la interrogo.

-Solo lo necesito- se abrocha el sostén y comienzo a ponerse el vestido.

-¿Para?- la observo fríamente- por si acaso no dono mi semen para un embarazo in-vitro.

-Crees que voy a ser estúpida como para embarazarme- frunce el ceño fuertemente- solo lo necesito para algo, no seas tan desconfiado y no me hagas un escándalo.

Me subo el pantalón y abrocho mi camisa, ella sale del auto y se acerca a su puerta, comienza a tocarla.

Salgo después de ella y la observo buscando una respuesta.

Frunzo el ceño, sinceramente no confío en las mujeres, no sabes lo que les pasa por la cabeza.

-Parece que te dio curiosidad, ok, te lo diré- se voltea y me mira fijamente- lo necesito, para darle una rabieta a mi madre, nada más.

-Comprendo- asiento levemente.

Su puerta se abre lentamente, dejando vislumbrar en su interior a una chica alta, esbelta, con unos ojos verdes muy llamativos, usando un short y un polo ceñidos a su piel... Es hermosa, simplemente.

Sus ojos verdes me miran fríos y distantes; la morena entra a la casa y se queda observándome con recelo.

Daidouji se ha dado cuenta que observo a la chica que ha salido de su casa y se pone frente a ella, dificultándome la visión.

La chica que ha salido a abrir la puerta, desaparece tan pronto como apareció.

Me acerco y retengo la puerta con el pie derecho para poder decirle algo.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto, interesado.

-Nadie que te interese- me responde, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Llego al departamento que comparto con Eriol, entro en él y me siento en el sillón de la sala... me siento exhausto por alguna razón.

Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y reviso la pantalla, y me encuentro con 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre...¿Qué mierda querrá?

Lo único que ha hecho en este año ha sido deshacerse de mí, mandándome a vivir con un amigo mientras que ella "rehace su vida" con su nueva familia.

Derrepente escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de alguna habitación del departamento.

-Oh, sí...- un gemido estridente de alguna mujer.

Mierda...

-¡Mierda, Hiraguizawa!, calla a ese animal que tienes en el cuarto- grito, esperando que logre escucharme.

Nadie responde.

Solo sigo escuchando esos malditos gritos.

Mierda...

Estresado, camino apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Eriol y los gritos cesan, para cerciorarme abro la puerta.

Lo encuentro a él sacándose el condón y a una tipa desnuda sobre su cama.

-Joder...¿no sabes tocar?- frunce el ceño, Eriol.

-Pero si ya terminaste... igual aquellos gritos de un animal en celo, me reventaron los oídos- agrego burlonamente.

La tipa que ya se encontraba cambiándose, me dedicó un torpe intento de ser sexy.

¡Qué hueca!... No se da cuenta que la acabo de llamar animal...

Eriol sale del cuarto, seguro para botar el condón al baño.

La tipa termina de cambiarse, se acerca a mí contoneando sus caderas y comienza a acariciar mi abdomen sobre la camisa.

-Aún tengo ganas, si es que estás interesado- baja su mano, en dirección al bulto sobre mis pantalones.

-No estoy interesado- le dedico una fría mirada y alejo sus garras de mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que eras caliente y decidido con lo que quieres para tu menú- agarra una de mis manos y las coloca en uno de sus senos.

-Lamentablemente mi menú no tiene comparación con lo que tú me ofreces- le sonrío imperceptiblemente.

-Me alegro, ¿entonces estoy más allá de tus expectativas?- veo emoción en sus ojos, seguro piensa que estoy a solo unos minutos de llevármela a la cama.

-Claro que no, lo que quise decir es que lo que me ofreces es muy vulgar y corriente, para lo que quiero en este momento- le digo.

-Veo que te acordaste de que ya pasaste por mis piernas... pensé que tal vez lograría tenerte otra vez , como sufres de amnesia con las chicas que ya te tiraste- acaricia mi abdomen, de nuevo.

-Cuando te ibas con Eriol en la fiesta, Michelle, Eriol me hizo a acordar que tu tiempo había sido hace mucho tiempo... fuiste una de las primeras en caer- me alejo de ella algunos pasos- eres demasiado tonta como para creer que me lograrás engañar.

-Te quiero, Shaoran...- me mira en busca de compasión.

-Una sanguijuela como tú, no puede sentir ese tipo de cosas... y aunque lo hicieras, simplemente fuiste un aventón para mí, algo sin importancia- no es la primera vez que rechazo a alguien... siempre es la misma cosa, ellas creen que diciéndome eso, lograrán acostarse conmigo.

-Veo que no eres para nada sentimental, la mayoría cae en ese tipo de cosas, eres una muralla a la que no puedo roer- me dirige una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres predecible, fue fácil- me río en su cara.

-Adiós, Li- la veo irse con el bolso en su mano.

* * *

Escucho a Eriol bañarse desde mi cuarto, solo estoy echado en mi cama escuchando música desde mi celular... y su cara me llega a la mente, ese largo pelo castaño y esos llamativos ojos verdes que ella posee.

La expresión en su rostro es muy extraña; sus ojos sin brillo y sin una sonrisa imperceptible al menos... aquella mujer es extraña, esconde algún secreto.

No es que me interese saberlo...

En realidad aquella mujer es un espécimen raro.

¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién será?- exteriorizo mis pensamientos y luego solo suspiro.

-¿A quién te refieres?- un susurro en la habitación logra sobresaltarme. Es Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres, Hiraguizawa?- agrego molesto, por haber interferido en mi dilema.

-¿De quién hablas?- parece no escuchar mi pregunta.

-En nadie- contesto.

-Si tú lo dices – agrega sacándose la toalla y comenzándose a poner unos bóxers que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Diablos!, ¿no te puedes cambiar en tu cuarto?- mascullo.

-No- se ríe.

-Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabes?- le sigo el juego.

-Lo sé- levanto la mirada y lo observo, su mirada se oscurece... como si hubiera dicho algo que no le agrada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-No te preocupes, son tonterías- sale de mi cuarto, solo usando sus bóxers.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo, espero unos segundos y recién contesto.

_¿Aló?_

**¿Shaoran?**

_Sí, ¿Quién habla?_

**Soy Kaito, tu tío... es que quería preguntarte si puedes venir por tu padre, es que se pasó de copas y se ha quedado dormido aquí en el bar, yo no puedo llevarlo porque tengo que hacer otras cosas y tampoco conozco donde vive.**

_¿Otra vez se emborrachó?... uhmmmm, ok ok yo voy por él, ¿dónde están?_

**Gracias... te lo agradezco, estamos en Konami bar, el que está por el hospital Yanagami... ¿lo conoces?**

_Sí me ubico, ok, estaré ahí en unos cuantos minutos._

**Te espero.**

Termino la llamada, me paro de la cama, me pongo una casaca y busco mis llaves.

Salgo de la casa, subo a mi auto, lo enciendo y me dirijo hacia mi destino.

Esta es una de las razones por las cuales no me interesan las mujeres; mi padre era un hombre exitoso, conoció a mi madre, se casó con ella, me tuvo a mí, ella le fue infiel y él se desmoronó, ahora es un pobre borracho que deja que su hermana (mi tía) lo mantenga.

No quiero terminar como él, por esa razón no quiero enamorarme; el amor, aquella cursilería solo es un tónico que te vuelve débil y vulnerable, esperando pacientemente a que alguien te hiera.

Es una completa estupidez que yo no voy a cometer.


	2. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias a todas las personas que me hicieron llegar su review, y quieren que siga esta historia, lamentablemente no la pude seguir por muchos problemas que se presentaron en mi vida... ahora esos problemas ya se van disipando; y les aseguro que a más tardar en una semana subiré un capítulo más de esta historia, no los abandoné... solo me retiré por un tiempo, espero que me entiendan.

**Gracias a sus reviews**

Karen

C-300

Kinesukikinomoto

inutsuki chan

LadySuzume-Chan

.524

**Gracias a los followers**

Auro33

Daniela Nuttella

Hikari MEGPOID

Kendrix astrix

LadySuzume-Chan

Mery Moran

Yoko Chann

.524

saku-princess

sakuritakiss

the mystic poetry

xIshisu-Chanx

**Gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos**

Aien Li

Daniela Nuttella

Hikari MEGPOID

Mery Moran

inutsuki chan


	3. Chapter 2: Conflictos externos

Chapter 2: Conflictos externos

Estaba a primera hora en el aula de Cálculo y una voluptuosa rubia ya quería follar, estaba sentada a mi lado y no dejaba de mover su cabello, como traía minifalda dirigía sus piernas hacia mí y las cruzaba mucho dándome una buena vista de su ropa interior. No estaba con ganas así que solo la ignoraba, pero como es tan tonta, mi obvia negación era todo lo contrario para ella.

Simulando una caída, la rubia se apoyó en mi entrepierna... ¿no se cansan de hacer eso?

-Ups, lo siento, casi me caigo; gracias por este soporte- dijo, moviendo sus manos sobre mi pierna.

-Saca tus garras de mí, si quieres sexo matutino, te aseguro que cualquier vagabundo de este salón estaría buscándolo cuando es tan fácil conseguirlo en alguien tan fácil como tú- ya se lo dije, no estoy de humor.

Se quedó boquiabierta, alejó su mano de mi pierna, seguramente preguntándose por qué no había funcionado conmigo. Se levantó de la silla y salió del salón.

Esperaba una cachetada, al menos eso me mantendría despierto.

-¿Cansado del sexo?- Eriol se dirigía al asiento vacío a mi lado, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Eso nunca, solo algo fastidiado que me busquen las 24 horas al día para lo mismo, eso es muy cansado- digo mientras él se ríe.

-Tu ego está ligeramente alto-se sienta donde antes la rubia que quería engatusarme se había sentado.

-El sexo es el causante de todo eso, pero nadie lo quiere criticar, ¿es placentero, no?- agrego algo más a esta trivial conversación.

-Ayer no viniste y anteayer desapareciste del departamento, eso dejó de preocuparme hace tiempo, pero ayer no te fuiste con alguien y tú ni loco irías tras una chica para sexo, tú esperas que vengan hacia ti, así que eso me resultó raro- Eriol sacando su muy lógica resolución me había atrapado.

-Mi padre, por fin logré internarlo en rehabilitación, lo hice ayer, primero quería calmarlo por eso me demoré más de lo planeado- le expliqué, él era el único que lograba atraparme.

-¿Y acaso pensabas decírmelo?- él cuestiona.

-¿Para qué? Tú tienes tus propios problemas- le digo- y cuando encuentro algo que te incomode no me cuentas nada, ¿Por qué yo lo haría?

-Tienes razón- susurra para sí mismo- pero no te contaré nada sobre ese asunto que me molesta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-No es asunto tuyo- y así es como él termina la conversación.

Las clases terminaron, me dirijo al estacionamiento y diviso a una tipa al lado de mi auto.

Me acerco sigilosamente, pero me nota desde lejos y observa su retorcida sonrisa. Es alta y morena, es madura, ¿qué querrá?

Me coloco al lado de ella y la ignoro mientras abro la puerta de mi auto, cuando me propongo entrar, ella coge la puerta impidiéndome cerrarla.

-Hola, soy la nueva secretaria de tu madre, te mandó esto para tus gastos- dijo, acercándome un sobre, con un cheque supongo- y quiere saber por qué no respondiste sus llamadas.

-Dile que no estaba de humor para escuchar su felicidad con su idílica familia- le digo cerrando por fin la puerta- y dígale que ya no me llame, para que conserve su dignidad.

-Soy Megan, desde ahora tu madre mandará todos los asuntos que tenga contigo a través de mí- Genial, otra vieja malográndome la vida.

-No creo que sus asuntos sean demasiados, ella solo necesita mandarme dinero, podría abrir una cuenta- enciendo el auto, girando la llave- y si me permite, necesito irme, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que esto.

Salgo del estacionamiento, dejándola parada, al menos tenía mi dinero, mi madre se había retrasado demasiado este mes.

Usaría este dinero para ayudarle a mi tía a pagarle la rehabilitación a mi padre, mi madre no quería saber nada de él, no quería ayudarle a pesar que ella había sido la causante de su estado actual.

Mi mente viajó hacia aquella chica, la de ojos verdes, en la casa de Daidouji, esos ojos fríos que me observaban sigilosamente, ¿será como las demás? Quisiera creer que no, quisiera creerlo...

Anoche cuando llevaba a mi padre a rehabilitación, él me preguntó cosas, me dijo que debía enamorarme, solo me senté a escucharlo no le dije nada más; no quería que conociera mi estilo de vida, no quería que supiera que estaba haciendo esto como venganza por lo que le pasó a él. En fin, era mi vida; a pesar de todo lo que él dijera no dejaría de hacerlo. Esta era mi forma de protegerme, no iba a desechar el escudo que me había tomado tantos años construir.

No lo haría.

Menos por una mujer.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo una serie en MTV, no conocía la serie pero al menos alejaba cualquier pensamiento desagradable de mi mente.

Por ahora no quería pensar en nada, quizás una buena follada me ayudaría a relajar mi mente.

Pero eran las 5 de la tarde no podía ir a un bar a esta hora, era muy temprano, así que por ahora me quedaría aquí a esperar a Eriol a ver si él quería ir a algún lugar.

O quizás mi vecina quería divertirse un rato, aquel día se me estaba insinuando, y no estaba tan mal.

Pensándolo mejor, no estaba de humor para soportar a una insoportable mujer por un poco de placer. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada.

Me retuerzo en el sofá, después de moverme a diferentes posiciones, me paro y voy a la cocina, me acerco a la refrigeradora y saco 1 lata de cerveza, la abro y la bebo sin parar hasta terminarla.

Oficialmente me he cansado de esta casa, en vez de quedarme aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento creo que mejor iré a visitar a mi padre, quisiera ver cómo está.

Boto la laza de cerveza al tacho de basura, cojo una toalla de mi cuarto y entro al baño.

Solo espero que mi viejo no se haya cansado de la rehabilitación y le haya pedido a mi tía que lo saque de aquel lugar...

Solo espero que eso no haya pasado.

* * *

Sakura (POV)

-Tomoyo, está loca si crees que iré a la misma universidad que tú- le reclamo algo ofuscada, era imposible que yo fuera tan tonta como para hacer eso.

Ella, de lo más relajada, se acerca al sofá de la sala; se sienta y cruza sus piernas.

-Yo no le veo lo malo, sabes que mi madre como decana de la universidad, no te dejará pagar la pensión, así que te saldría gratis la universidad, ¿qué problemas hay con eso?- La miré consternada y furiosa.

-¿Eres tonta? O ¿es que padeces de alguna rara enfermedad mental que está afectando seriamente tu función cerebral?, ya que ese es el problema: Tu madre, mi tía; sabes perfectamente que nada más ella se entere de que me fugué de la casa de mi padre, irá a contarle; no puedo arriesgarme- Ella me observa tremendamente asombrada y luego frunce su ceño notablemente, su mirada logra intimidarme pero no se lo hago notar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le grito, dirigiéndole mi mirada más fría.

Ella sigue observándome sin mover ni un solo músculo, es como si me estuviera examinando minuciosamente, ella ya se debe haber dado cuenta de mi cambio, ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta antes? O ¿Es que pensó que el cambio no sería tan radical?

-Me sorprende- por fin se digna a abrir su boca- me di cuenta que habías cambiado, me alegraba un poco que ya no estuvieses tan expuesta como antes, eras tan inocente, me alegraba que te hubieses hecho más fuerte, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Solo la observo; no tengo nada que decir, corrección, no tengo nada que quiera decir.

-No dices nada, veo que he acertado en lo que dije- me observa fijamente, yo me estremezco- sé que sigue siendo la misma, Sakura, solo has creado una dura coraza a tu alrededor, no creo que esa coraza te dure tanto, solo esperaré a que te desmorones y aunque haya estado alejada tanto tiempo de ti no quiere decir que en ese momento no estaré aquí para ti... Si viniste a mi casa, es porque aún puedes confiar en mí, me alegro que ese sentimiento aún siga intacto- me dirige una leve sonrisa, yo permanezco mirándola.

No me dan ganas de hablar de esto, no quiero hacerlo.

-Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar conmigo, quiero decirte que conmigo puedes dejar de hacerte la fuerte, no estás expuesta conmigo- me observa- solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Pregunta- es mi única respuesta, no puedo decir nada más, ya que ella me ha descubierto.

-¿Él es el culpable de esto?- me pregunta, de frente, sin anestesia.

-Sí- respondo, tratando de no llorar en aquel momento, sería patético.

-Maldito- masculla entre dientes, con una mirada furiosa hacia el suelo.

-¿Lo conociste?- le pregunto.

-No, pero no por eso dejará de ser un maldito- me dedica su mirada burlona.

Yo solo me río, de pronto el llanto se camufle en mi risa y me empieza a atacar.

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, es tarde ya no puedo detenerlas, así que solo dejo que se apoderen de mí por un rato y que se lleven mi dolor.

Tomoyo se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza, eso solo hace que aumente mi llanto.

-Ya pasó, Sakura, todo ya pasó; perdón por no haber estado en esos momentos contigo, me alejé demasiado de ti y en estos momentos es en los cuales me doy cuenta- acaricia mi largo cabello con sus manos, yo solo sigo llorando.

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo, perdón por agobiarte con mis problemas- me alejo de su abrazo y comienzo a secar mis lágrimas con mis manos- no necesito llorar más, ya pasé por esa etapa.

-¿Cuánto daño te hicieron, Sakurita?- me pregunta.

Yo sonrío al recordar aquel apodo.

-Mucho, Tomoyo, me hicieron mucho daño; pero ahora yo necesito tu ayuda para ser fuerte, aún siento que no lo soy.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, pero no puedes cerrarte completamente solo porque un idiota no supo valorarte- me dice, mirándome con molestia.

-Lo sé, pero he perdido la confianza en las personas que tenía antes- la miro, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siento- no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar.

-Pero todos no son igu...

No la dejé terminar, no quería que me dijera lo que todos me habían dicho, la vida que tengo me ha dado una perspectiva diferente, y ahora esa perspectiva no sale de mi cabeza.

-¡CÁLLATE!- la miro furiosa- la vida me ha enseñado cosas diferentes: Mi padre y él, ya tengo suficiente de eso.

Ella me mira preocupada, se acerca y solo me abraza.

-Cálmate, está bien, ya no hablaremos de esto, pero puedes confiar en mí ¿Ok?- acaricia mi cabello, como antes, llenándome de tranquilidad.

-Lo sé- la siento sonreír.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, entro algo cansado después de haber pasado todo este tiempo en el hospital al visitar a mi padre, los hospitales siempre logran enfermarme.

Tiro las llaves en la mesa y me saco la chaqueta, la tiro al sofá. De repente una rubia sale del cuarto de Eriol, me dirige una mirada "sexy", pasa por mi lado y sale por la puerta.

Entro a su cuarto, lo busco por todos lados, no lo encuentro. De pronto, oigo algunos raros sonidos que vienen del baño, camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar y lo encuentro arrodillado en frente del excusado, botando seguramente todos los rastros de alcohol de su organismo después de una muy obvia borrachera.

Él nunca se emborrachaba. Debe haber pasado algo muy grave.

Se mueve y voltea a mirarme, con algo de dificultad, aún sigue muy borracho.

-¿Quieres ser un borracho como mi padre?- le pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

Él me mira y comienza a carcajearse.

-No llegaré a ese punto- pronuncia, mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- digo, sin rodeos.

-Nada.

-¿Hasta ebrio no dejas de mentir, Eriol?, no vayas contra las leyes naturales, por favor; todo el mundo sabe que los borrachos y los niños no mienten- le digo exasperado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?- lo miro asombrado.

-Pues, que me respondas lo que te acabo de preguntar, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso el alcohol ya te atrofió el cerebro?- estoy furioso, verlo así ha logrado ponerme realmente furioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué estoy sufriendo por una mujer?! ¡Pues sí, ¿Ok?!... Sí lo hago y no me interesa verme patético, porque ella lo vale, ella lo vale mucho, y yo solo lo mandé todo a la mierda. Me parece verla en todos lados, no dejo de pensar en ella, nunca he dejado de pensar en ella, pero en estos días ese sentimiento ha crecido y me estoy volviendo loco- me confiesa de golpe.

-Ninguna mujer lo vale- le respondo.

Él solo se ríe.

-Ella sí lo vale, no la conoces; Shaoran- mira fijamente la puerta, como si meditara algo- yo la jodí todo, ella es la mujer de mi vida, estuvimos 5 putos años juntos, ella se entregó a mí, la amo, ¡Joder! La amo, y yo la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba, no sé por qué lo hice, fue una jodida metida de pata, siento que ya la perdí, siento que nada volverá a la normalidad, ella se veía tan destrozada. ¡Ella estaba enferma, ella sufriendo en un hospital y yo me mando a acostarme con una puta!, estaba dolido, no la podía ver, no la podía tocar y su puto padre no me dejaba estar con ella; estaba estresado y no sé por qué lo hice, no sabía que ese día ella se fugaría del hospital para verme, por eso llevé a la puta a mi casa, tampoco sabía que ese día su madre moriría de un ataque al corazón, dos puñaladas al mismo tiempo, ella quedó devastada; intenté acercarme a ella, pero ella se bloqueó, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me quedé asombrado de que me estuviera contando todo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ese tipo de problemas era lo que le agobiaba. No sabía qué decir, sinceramente aquella chica no había tenido la culpa de nada; era Eriol quien había metido la pata.

-No tienes que decir nada, sé perfectamente que soy un idiota- me dice poniéndose de pie.

-¿Entonces por qué me cuentas todo esto?- lo miro, buscando una respuesta, él solo sigue tambaleándose.

-No lo sé- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Necesitas que te diga algo?

-No, igual gracias por escuchar; la mayoría ya me hubiese golpeado al escuchar lo que le hice.

-Estuve pensando en hacerlo, no lo niego, ¿te darás por vencido?

-Acaso, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- su mirada perdida vuelve a aparecer.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te conviertas en un miserable borracho.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes, es la primera y última vez que me verás así; cuando pienso en ella en estos momentos, me acuerdo cuán molesta se ponía al verme en este estado y no quiero decepcionarla más veces; aunque sé que ya no le importo, eso lo tengo muy presente.

Sale del baño y se acerca a su habitación, abre la puerta y lo escucho tirarse en su cama.

Escucharlo decir todo eso, me ha dejado anonadado, no pensé que estuviera pasando por estas cosas. Él siempre había sido el "perfecto" primo, ahora recuerdo su estadía en China por 6 años, regresó igual, no sentí nada raro en su carácter, este primo mío sí que sabía mentir.

Siento que mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y veo que es una llamada de mi madre.

Hago un gesto de fastidio y contesto.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué insultaste a mi nueva secretaria?- escucho su chillona voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije lo que pensaba, ¿acaso eso es ahora un crimen?- agrego fastidiado.

Escucho su gesto de desesperación.

-Bueno eso ahora no importa, te llamé porque necesito que me hagas un favor- recobra la firmeza típica en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, ahora?- hago obvio mi fastidio

Ella solo lo pasa por alto y sigue hablando.

-Hay una fiesta benéfica que va a hacer organizada por la empresa Yaguiwari, una de las mejores, necesito que vayas por mí y que logres persuadir al señor Yaguiwari de invertir en nuestra empresa.

-¿Y yo qué gano con eso?- pregunto con notable frialdad.

-Ahhh, ¿no puedes solo hacerle un favor a tu madre...?- pregunta molesta.

-No, no, ahora no me vengas con tu discurso de la madre perfecta; ahora, dime ¿Qué gano yo?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Bueno, le pagaré a tu padre todo su proceso de rehabilitación- agrega algo cansada.

-¿Todo?- pregunto incrédulo- ¿Y si vuelve a recaer?

-Shaoran, sabes que yo...- comienza a decir.

-Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces no iré a tu maldita fiesta y sinceramente yo no salgo perjudicado.

-Shaoran...

-Hablo en serio...

-Ahhh, está bien- la oigo suspirar.

Cuelgo la llamada y vuelvo a guardar el celular.

Eriol sale repentinamente de su cuarto y se acerca a mí.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta.

-Mi madre, quería un favor, y yo como soy muy solidario me ofrecí a hacerlo.

Él se carcajea de mis palabras.

-Ya, ya, ok, ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste a cambio?- me mira burlonamente.

-¿Cómo crees que yo voy a hacer algo así?- pongo mi mano al pecho, modulando un gesto de indignación.

-Bájale al drama, ahora dime ¿Qué pediste?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Le pedí que pagara los gastos completos de la rehabilitación de mi padre- le digo.

-¿Y accedió?- pregunta con notable curiosidad.

-Sí lo hizo, por si acaso ¿quieres ir a esa puta fiesta conmigo?, me aburriría mucho tener que ir solo, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?- pregunta asombrado.

-En serio, ¿Vienes?

- Te sigo- me dedica una sonrisa, mostrándome todos sus dientes.

Ahora, otra súper-misión de mi odiosa madre, vamos a ver qué tal pasan las cosas.


End file.
